


The School Newspaper

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Big City Greens (Cartoon), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Fairly OddParents, Gravity Falls, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Drama, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Newspapers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A jealous Clara forced Mariala to write false stories about people when she's in charge of the school newspaper.





	1. Chapter 1

Mariala opened her locker and puts her books in it.

Mariala closed her locker and sees Carmelo smiling with a newspaper

"Carmelo oye que pasa!"

"Mrs. Lang put you in the school newspaper!"

Mariala's eyes widen in awe

Mariala said "Really!?"

Mariala hugged Carmelo "Carmelo you're the bestest friend!"

The bell ranged

Carmelo said "Whoa I gotta get to class!"

Carmelo runs away leaving behind a dust

Mariala said "Bye Carmelo!"

Red shoes transition

Mariala was walking in the streets

"Looking for a juicy story I swear I couldn't find it to inspire!"

A man was robbing the bank

Muscular men were destroying cars

A sewer monster roars

"No"

Mariala sees a old lady

Mariala takes a picture and a old lady rubbed her eyes

"Hi I'm Scoop Martinez are you waiting for the bus"

"Actually I'm not waiting for the bus I see a dead body Everytime it moves it can talk"

Mariala said "This is getting juicy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Red shoes transition

Mariala walked into dance class but sees her dance squad reading newspaper

Mariala gasped "Old lady marries dead body that's not what I wrote"

She hears a voice laughing

"Clara!"

Mariala walked into a room

"Hello Clara"

"Hello Mariala What are you doing"

"I was wondering if why did you write false stories!"

"Oh it's because it make people look good!"

"Oh yeah I will write juicy stories if I want to!"

It made Clara angry

"I will write juicy stories if I want to ugh! I'm your boss and you will do as I say I want all the stories it will be juicy!"

Clara pushed Mariala out of a room and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Red shoes transition

Montage begins

Timmy was learning to play a guitar thanks to Marimen

Mariala takes a picture 

Clara laughed 

Mariala growled

Ms. DiMartino was teaching the perverted high school male students

Mariala takes a picture

Clara was making money and shoved her best friend

Clara laughed

Mariala walked away sadly

Zoe was pulling dangerous pranks

Mariala takes a picture

Zoe growled but she was surrounded by the police

Zoe gulped

Pacifica was doing yoga but she farts

Mariala shuddered and takes a picture

End of montage

Gloria was about to water the plants but she hears the French national alarm

Gloria said "I'm sorry guys this is me planting the seed"

"Don't worry we're from the Paris art committee and we're here to confiscate your paintings"

A woman pulled out a newspaper

Gloria said "Let me see Gloria Sato or Gloria Stupid a ponytailed sane girl now a stressed out dimwitted girl by Mariala Martinez oh she think she do that to me!?"

"Uh-oh? We gotta run!"

Gloria growled


	4. Chapter 4

Mariala walked home from school 

Frida barked

"Not now Frida I can't write truth telling stories anymore"

Frida whimpers

Mariala hears her phone beeping and sees a text from Clara 

'You better write the wildest story ever now!'

An idea popped into Mariala's head

Mariala said "Oh the wildest story ever huh"

Mariala decided to write a story on her journal

Red shoes transition

The school bell ranged

Clara walked out of a room but everyone was getting mad at her

Maria pointed at Clara "CAPATAZ!"

Clara said "Wha-What's going on!?"

Maria said "You should know!" as she pulled out a newspaper

Clara said "Clara stressed out dancers they are worn out Dulce Hueso High school newspaper mastermind behind stories bully her middle school rival while she recieve the sweet dough!?"

Maria said "How could you do this to a inocente adolescente it is enfermo e inhumano!!"

Gloria said "Not to mention the facts she written lies about us!"

Zoe said "I got sent to a boarding school for wayward girls because of you!"

Manny and Frida glared at Zoe

Zoe said "I thought I was evil"

Pacifica said "All of the other girls wanted to make fun of me!!"

Pacifica started crying

Ms. DiMartino said "I had to go back to watching inappropriate love movies!!"

Maria said "Oh that is it we're getting our money back!!"

Everyone barges in and run with their money back

"No!!"

Clara pulled her hair "This is terrible the school newspaper is ruined!!"

But she sees her classmates playing with bouncing balls

Clara's jaw dropped

Mariala said "Just so you know I also do baby soccer!"

Clara growled and walked away in anger

The End


End file.
